The invention relates to an arrangement for selecting titles from storage media respectively containing a number of recording titles in a magazine, particularly of CD's in CD boxes containing a plurality of CD's, the storage media bearing a list of the recording titles they contain, and a playback device being provided.
Coin-operated jukeboxes that have a CD magazine as well as a list of titles and a selection keyboard are found in a number of restaurants. After the deposit of coins and operation of the selection keyboard, the corresponding CD's are removed from the magazine, and the selected titles are played. Diverse devices for playing back selected titles are known (see, for example, DE-OS 3,922,721).
In a similar manner, in the interim there are also CD's, i.e. optical disks, that are housed in so-called CD boxes. If certain titles of these CD's are to be played, they must be, as before, selected or entered in a relatively involved manner. According to a first alternative, in a known way a selection keyboard having visual title information is operated.
The second alternative provides for the entry of a code. In this instance, the user must first determine a code associated with the desired recording title. Subsequently the code corresponding to the relevant CD must be entered, then usually a further two- or three-character code and, finally, usually a two-character title code. This means that, in total, at least a five-character code must be used. Should a plurality of recording titles be entered at one time in order to establish a playback sequence at the outset, this procedure proves involved and prone to errors, since the effort involved in entry is considerable.
The use of visual or bar codes is known to anyone in the area of retail, and particularly department stores, for entering the type of good and the sale price.
A CD handling system has also already been developed that permits the management and registration of CD's and their location by utilizing bar codes (see "Discover" brochure of the firm of Playsafe Monitoring Limited, Bath, Great Britain).